


PoI Season 2

by schrootdinger



Series: PoI Review Cards [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode Review, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Series: PoI Review Cards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Contingency




	2. Bad Code




	3. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	4. Triggerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	5. Bury the lede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
